fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
MyTV Xtra
MyTV Xtra is a national feed of MyTV, owned by MyTV, LLC. (a joint venture between Disney-ABC Television Group and Adelphia Communications Corporation) that is primarily carried on digital subchannels and non-broadcast cable television outlets. The service is intended for areas ranked below the top 99 television markets in the United States designated by Nielsen Media Research. In addition to carrying MyTV programming in daytime and prime time, as well as its Saturday morning educational programming block, MyTV Xtra runs a mix of syndicated and brokered programs outside of designated network programming time periods. MyTV handles programming and promotional services for MyTV Xtra at its corporate headquarters in San Antonio, TX. Background Plans for launching MyTV Xtra were in motion back in 2011 by Mead Communications when Kevin Mead, who was CEO, tried to find ways of improving MyTV's ratings. An idea came up with the planning of a cable-only service to compete with The CW Plus. However, those plans were abandoned. In 2016, after Adelphia Communications and Lady Luck Enterprises purchase the network, they revisited the plan of a cable-only service, and they went full steam ahead, with MyTV Xtra launching on Aug. 3, 2016. MyTV Xtra stations are generally managed and promoted by a local affiliate of a larger over-the-air television station, which may produce some local programming (such as morning and/or prime time newscasts); some affiliates, however, are operated by a local cable provider. MyTV Xtra affiliates each have their own local branding, which is usually a combination of the "MyTV" name with either the parent station/cable franchise's city of license or a regional descriptor of the area. MyTV Xtra does not use call signs used solely for branding and/or supplementary identification purposes in a widespread fashion. Programming MyTV Xtra utilizes a dual programming model differing from MyTV-affiliated stations in large and medium-sized markets. Dayparts on MyTV affiliates with no MyTV programming are programmed by the network – primarily featuring programs currently airing in syndication, with syndicated film packages filling select weekend timeslots, and paid programming filling overnight and some early afternoon timeslots; this relieves the local affiliate's operator from the duty of having to acquire syndicated programming to fill timeslots outside of MyTV's network schedule. However, some over-the-air MyTV Xtra affiliates may fill paid programming time with content from another subchannel network such as MeTV, This TV or Antenna TV, particularly if the network whose content is sourced does not have an existing full-time affiliate in the market. The operator of the MyTV Xtra affiliate handles local advertising sales for the station, cable-only outlet or subchannel, which incorporates local commercial inserts during CW network and syndicated programming supplied by the service. In addition, unlike MyTV, MyTV Xtra airs an early 2-hour morning newscast before American Morning, and MyTV News Tonight airs a full hour on MyTV Xtra rather than 30 minutes on other MyTV affiliates. MyTV Xtra operates three separate feeds for the Eastern, Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, whose master schedules are designed to align the start time of MyTV's prime time programming with the network's broadcast affiliate feed; as such, Love in the Afternoon and MyTV Fun Machine blocks (which are designed to be tape-delayed) are aired an hour early – compared to their preferred scheduling – on affiliates in the Central and Alaska time zones. Availability MyTV Xtra is available for cable services that doesn't have a MyTV affiliate in the area that they serve. List of MyTV Xtra affiliates Programming Schedule Eastern/Pacific Central/Mountain Category:Fictional television networks Category:Lady Luck Communications Category:Adelphia Communications Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016